The Amazing Avengers Issue 7
“''Patriotic Love” is the 7th issue and chapter of ''The Amazing Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * Captain America / Peter Parker * Captain Marvel / Mary Jane Watson Supporting Characters * Black Panther / Felicia Parker-Reilly * Black Widow / Teresa Parker * Winter Soldier / Jack Parker * Mecha-Hulk / Amadeus Cho * Quasar / Gayle Watson / Phyla-Vell Neramani (first appearance as Gayle Watson) * Hulkling / Theodore "Teddy" Altman / Dorrek VIII * Star-Lord / Kevin Quill * Groot * Mantis * Yon-Rogg * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Tony Stark ** Maria Hill ** Henry "Hank" Pym ** Commissioner George Stacy ** Jefferson Davis ** Dora Skirth (first appearance) ** Redwing * MAC / America Chavez (first appearance) * Betty Brant * Robbie Robinson * Sally Stark * Liz Allan * Steve Rogers * Anna Watson * Muneeba "Disha" Khan Villains * Venom / Eddie Brock (first appearance as Venom; merges with Symbiote) * Crimson Spider / Flash Thompson * Life Foundation ** Carlton Drake * Black Reaper / J. Jonah Jameson (single appearance as Black Reaper) (flashback and main story) Other Characters * Miles Morales * Gwen Stacy * Kamala Khan * Amalia Chavez (single appearance) (flashback only, deceased) * Elena Chavez (single appearance) (flashback only, deceased) * Maria (single appearance) (gets and loses Symbiote) (dies) * Oscorp ** Norman Osborn ** Harry Osborn Premise Mary Jane Watson returns home with her siblings and crew after hearing news of a new Captain America protecting the citizens and stopping violence and cruelty in New York. Peter Parker also learns of the coming of Captain Marvel arriving to protect the citizens from crime and injustice and decides to great her. Of course this welcoming committee will become a reunion of lovers when Peter and Mary Jane learn of each other's past whereabouts. At the same time, Flash Thompson and Harry Osborn's relationships with their girlfriends Sally Avril and Liz Allan slowly go from bad to worse while Eddie Brock begins experience a new strange behavior after his last attempt to expose Life Foundation. Plot In a Oscorp Building, Peter Parker and Liz Allan were invited to join Harry Osborn's night dinner, on which Harry intends to set the best example for his father Norman and for his girlfriend Liz. Just then, Norman discreetly hears news of someone breaking into a lab where Oscorp scientists and Life Foundation engineers are working together on. Harry attempts to stop him from leaving, but they soon begin to argue over Harry's relationship with Liz, on which Norman tells Harry to "do what he wants with her and then dump her fast", as he believes that she is only interested in money as his own wife was. A brokenhearted Liz overhears the whole conversation and decides to end her relationship with Harry. Disgusted with Harry's will to defend his father's honor (even from his girlfriend), Peter then leaves as well, but not before overhearing Norman talking to a mysterious man about Liz outside. Sometime later, Liz is walking home alone until she is ambushed by the man Norman was talking to: the Black Ripper, an enigmatic serial killer who previously assaulted and butchered prostitutes and homosexual women, whom he believed to be "undesirable sluts". Seeing Liz as a "golden digger" as Osborn accused her to be, the Black Ripper attempts to kill her, but he is ambushed himself by Captain America and his sidekick Miss America Chavez (MAC), whose mothers were murdered by the Ripper years ago. Commissioner Stacy and his men were also there to set up an ambush and, through Redwing (who is broadcasting to all New York), Captain America announces the Black Ripper's ultimate downfall and reveals the Ripper's secret identity, J. Jonah Jameson, to the whole city on television, ending his former boss' career as Daily Bugle editor and bringing him to justice. Meanwhile, Mary Jane, who is arriving back to Earth with her crew, watches everything from a computer screen in Yon-Rogg's ship. Next day, Peter is congratulated by his colleagues in Pym Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. for his first month of contribution as Captain America before he overhears news of citizens being protected by Captain Marvel, who had just won the citizens' sympathy on the same way Peter did in his work as a superhero''A Legend Reborn''. Meanwhile, Mary Jane is having a happy reunion with her aunt Anna and with Disha Khan before she overhears that Captain America is inviting Captain Marvel for a private meeting. As Captain Marvel, Mary Jane accepts Captain America's invitation and answers to the meeting. The two Captains meet at Liberty Island, Manhattan, where they voice amazement over each other's work. Just then, they recognize each other's identity as Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson respectively and the two happily embrace as their "private meeting" becomes a reunion of lovers. Just then, they discover that their respective relatives are also starting a relationship with each other (Peter's cousin Jack with Phyla-Vell (now called Gayle Watson), Theodore with Felicia and Kevin with Teresa). Meanwhile, Osborn and Carlton Drake are with their scientists trying to figure out who destroyed their experiments and why. The silhouetted suspect caught on cameras appears to be Crimson Spider, although scientist Dora Skirth (who happens to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. spy) knows it was someone else and alerts Eddie Brock about it. Elsewhere, Peter and Mary Jane continue discussing their previous experiences while working together to protect the citizens as Captain America and Captain Marvel respectively before having a reunion at Pym Industries. At night, they watch Sally Stark performing and winning first place at the National Rhythmic Ribbon Tournament. Though pleased with the results, Sally is still upset that Flash Thompson was not there to watch her performance (as she noticed Liz sitting in what was planned to be Thompson's sit); meanwhile, Thompson is hosting a house party at his father's saloon and most likely did not remember his schedule with Sally and mistook his invitation ticket (which fell in Liz's possession) for a "fan letter" which he arrogantly discarded. Admitting she actually feels uncomfortable with Flash's behavior (from both the time he was at high school and his time in the saloon), Sally also feels unsure if she actually loves him... or (much to her embarrassment) Liz, to which Peter and Mary Jane cheer her up by expressing a loving support. Meanwhile, Brock is having a walk in streets with his camera full of images and evidences of Dr. Drake's crimes until he finds his fiancee Maria severely wounded. Just then, a Symbiote (a liquid-like alien parasite which can possess and control host bodies of other organic lifeforms) emerges from her body and possesses Brock, to whom the organism shows him a vision of Maria being wounded by Crimson Spider in Thompson's saloon, before Maria dies in his arms. Filled with rage and deducing Thompson's connection with Crimson Spider, Brock and the Symbiote merge as one monstrous creature as they yell: "We... ARE VENOM!!!". "To Be Continued..." Quotes : (in a Oscorp building, Peter Parker and Liz Allan are with Harry Osborn; they invited for a night dinner with the Osborns) : Harry Osborn: I really do appreciate you decided to come along, mr. Parker. You might happen to know how much this moment really to me and Liz. : Peter Parker: Nothing too personal, I suppose. Only that I'm a friend to Liz. And because she asked me for a favor. : Harry Osborn: And most honestly, Peter. I hope this invitation could serve to as my apology for Flash's wrong doings to you. (Peter makes an disappointed expression) And I suppose he hasn't earned your forgiveness. Has he? : Liz Allan: Harry... let's discuss other businesses so that there won't be any conflict, please? : Harry Osborn: Yes. Sure. : Liz Allan: Thank you. (to Peter) I'm really sorry. He didn't mean to mention... : Peter Parker: It's okay. It's okay. I get it. : Harry Osborn: (looks the other way) There he is. (he gets up and addresses to his incoming father Norman) Dad. I'd like you to introduce to you my fiancee, Liz Allan. : Liz Allan: Quite a genuine pleasure to meet you on person, Mr. Osborn. I hope I'm not intruding. : Norman Osborn: Oh, no. You are not intruding at all, my dear. You are quite welcome. (to Peter) And you are...? : Peter Parker: A friend to your son's fiancee, mr. Osborn. My name is Peter. Peter Parker. : Norman Osborn: (remarks) Ah, yes. Dr. Parker. Pym's successful prodigy. I red about your work. I'm quite impressed. Still a shame I never got to invite you to work for Oscorp. Otherwise... : Peter Parker: Don't apologize. Thanks to the support of my friends and family, I already have everything. : Norman Osborn: Why you're such lucky young man, doctor. And one of... (rings phones) ...the kind. (he answers his phone) Yes? (he hears the phone speaking) What?! Alright. I'm going in. (hangs up) Forgive me, everyone. But I have to go. : Harry Osborn: Why? : Norman Osborn: Something has come to my attention. : Harry Osborn: Are you all right? : Norman Osborn: I'm fine, just fine. Thank you for your visit, Dr. Parker. Ms. Allan. Enjoy the fruitcake. (walks in the corridor) : Harry Osborn: Dad! (follows him and stops him from walking away) Dad, what are you doing? I plan this whole thing so you can meet Liz and now you've got to leave? : Norman Osborn: I told you. I've got to go. : Harry Osborn: This girl is important to me. : Norman Osborn: (annoyed) Harry, please. Look at her. (we briefly see Peter with Liz, who is in tears, as Peter comforts her) Do you think a woman like that is sniffing around just because she likes your personality?! : Harry Osborn: What are you saying? : (we see the Osborns again) : Norman Osborn: Your mother was beautiful too. They're all beautiful... until they're snarling after your trust fund like a pack of ravening wolves. Do you understand? : Harry Osborn: But she...? : Norman Osborn: (interrupts) Do you? : Harry Osborn: (defeated) Yes, Dad. I do. So what should I do? : Norman Osborn: A word to the not so wise about your little girlfriend: Do whatever you need to with her, then broom her fast! : (Norman leaves. Harry addresses to Liz, who is sobbing at Peter's arms) : Harry Osborn: Liz? Are you okay? Are you...? : Liz Allan: (she quickly slaps him) GET AWAY FROM ME! : Harry Osborn: (realizes she heard the argument) Liz, please. It's... it's not what you think. I can explain... : Liz Allan: (in angry tears) You don't have to explain anything! I know now. You never loved me! You just wanted to use me to impress your father! And even convince Peter to quit his new job just to work for him! : Harry Osborn: No! It's not true! : Liz Allan: (tearfully) You want to know what's not true? Every word you just said to me. Everyone. : (she takes the elevator. We see Peter standing next to a door seeing Norman next to a stranger. Peter presses a button in his wristband and leaves) : Harry Osborn: (to Parker) Can you convince her that I...? : Peter Parker: (interrupts and pushes Harry away) Out of my way. : Harry Osborn: Can you at least listen?! : Peter Parker: Just like her, I heard every word of your argument with your father from the first to the last. Also, I was only here because Liz needed one of her friends as her escort. But just noticing how dependent you are of your father's words for even who you should date or broom, I only ask: what kind of man are you? (Harry is shocked and speechless) Just what I thought. No worthy man at all. Just a boy. And besides, you're right. No. Your friend Thompson has not earned forgiveness. He never has. And never will. (takes the stairs. Scene cuts to Liz walking on streets in the dark until she sees a masked caped man in tuxedo) : Liz Allan: (horrified) You. I know who you are! You're that Black Ripper they spoke about! : Black Ripper: What have you heard from from me? : Liz Allan: An homicidal vigilante who stalked and killed women! : Black Ripper: Not women. Only undesirable sluts. Like those women who date only... other women. And golden diggers like someone said you are. : Liz Allan: No! That's not true! I'm not! : Black Rippers: Yours or other sluts' words mean nothing. Nor does your life. (he attempts to attack her with a dagger until he is hit by flying subject who tosses him to a street next to the cops. Subject is revealed to be America Chaves / MAC) : America Chavez: (to the Black Ripper) You don't know me. But I've wanted to do this a long time ago. : Black Ripper: And who are you supposed to be? : Betty Brant: The daughter of two women you butchered in cold blood. Without mercy or regret! (flashback of Black Ripper assaulting America Chavez's mothers plays) Just because they were homosexuals! Isn't that right?! (flashback ends) : Captain America: At ease, ms. Brant. And you've done well, America. Now, allow me to show New York who this fiend really is. (grabs the Black Ripper's jacket) : Black Ripper: Unhand me! I demand you to unhand me! : Captain America: Oh, I will unhand you alright. After these people see the monster you are. Both with and without this mask. (Redwing ignites his eyes as Captain America broadcasts himself on live televisions for the citizens to see and hear Captain America) Good evening, dear citizens of New York. For those of you who have been in fear of the night menace known as the Black Ripper... he who butchered women, mostly homosexuals, for eight years... shall no longer rise his dagger for bloodshed. For tonight, you shall see the face of the coward he really is. : (the citizens are shown to be watching and hearing everything) : Sally Stark: (watching the announcement) Dad? Does he mean...? : Tony Stark: Yes, honey. The world will finally see who the Black Ripper really is. : (we see Captain America having Black Ripper pinned down) : Captain America: Looks like this is the endgame to you, Black Ripper. (starts pulling off the Ripper's mask) Or should I call you... (he rips of the Ripper's mask, revealing his true identity) J. Jonah Jameson? (the citizens are shocked to see that Jameson is the Black Ripper) : Dr. Marla Madison: (heartbroken) Oh, God! : Male Officer #1: Jameson?! : Male Officer #2: You son of a bitch! : Female Officer: (angry tears) It was you this whole time?! : (the citizens begin to boo at Jameson) : Betty Brant: (to Jameson) You sadistic monster! How could you?! : J. Jonah Jameson: (desperate) Please. It's not what you think! I...! : Robbie Robinson: (interrupts) What's not what we think?! That you pointed that other butcher the Crimson Spider a hero and pointed Cap a criminal just to hide the frickin' cannibal you are?!! : J. Jonah Jameson: No! It's not true! I'm innocent! : Captain America: (removing the guns and daggers in Jameson's jacket) And how exactly do those show you're innocent, Jameson? (Jameson tries to attack Captain America, who brutally punches Jameson's stomach, causing him to vomit blood) (to Commissioner Stacy) Do him as you wish. As long as he's reminded of his place... : Commissioner George Stacy: Got it. (Captain America leaves as Stacy and his men confront a humiliated Jameson) So much for the greedy journal editor who kept seeing that wall crawling menace as a hero. Take him in. : (tne officers obey and arrest Jameson. Event is being watched by Mary Jane Watson and her space crew from the monitors of their ship) : Mary Jane Watson: It's about time. One greedy thug down, one to go. ---- : (in Liberty Island, Captain Marvel meets with Captain America) : Captain America: Quite a pleasure to see you accepted my invitation, Captain. I was looking forward to have this private moment with you. Also, to confess myself very impressed with the way you just helped these people since you arrived. : Captain Marvel: Why thank you, Captain. And being here for this private with the next great Captain America is such a great pleasure for me likewise. Also, I heard of what you've done for these people. And also of how you outranked that wall crawling menace who ruined my man's life badly. And that greedy "so-called" journal editor who just never really cared about his employees' bad conditions. And I have to say. That was wonderful. : Captain America: Well... it was my pleasure, miss. Also, a job I needed to do for the sake of all New York citizens. Including the family I have left. And the woman I love for life. : (immediately after hearing each other's words, they pause surprised) : Captain America: I know it's none of my business, but... is your boyfriend a former classmate of yours who used to work at the Daily Bugle? : Captain Marvel: It's okay to ask. And yes, he is. But, also... is your girlfriend a intern who left New York to start her career as an astrophysicist and find answers about her father. : Captain America: It's okay. And, yes. She is. And her name is (both are surprised realize who each other really are) MJ? : Captain Marvel: Peter? (they both unmask themselves. Then, they both smile and embrace each other passionately) : Jack Parker: (watching everything from the distance) Unbelievable. : Felicia Parker-Reilly: Why so? : Jack Parker: They just... met each other right now, and they're already starting to get in a serious relationship. : Felicia Parker-Reilly: That is weird of Peter. Unless that new heroine is... (she also sees everything from the distance and finds out Mary Jane is Captain Marvel; smiling) Oh, you sweet strawberry you. : Jack Parker: Don't tell me that this new heroine Captain Marvel is... : Felicia Parker-Reilly: ... yep. My beautiful BFF. Who also happens to be our cousin's soulmate. : (we see Quasar and Hulkling in the sky also watching the couple) : Quasar: (smiling) Looks like this "private meeting" just became one beatiful lovers' reunion. : Hulkling: I'm not gonna argue. : (scene cuts to Peter and Mary Jane in the island) : Mary Jane Watson: How have you been, Tiger? : Peter Parker: Pretty good, despite the tragic losses. I missed you though. : Mary Jane Watson: Same for me. (they kiss) ---- Notes * The moment Liz breaks up with Harry is similar to the moment of Harry's argument with Mary Jane in the 2002 Spider-Man film. References Category:The Amazing Avengers Issues